


Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills - 3 The Truth

by unclescar



Series: Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hill [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unclescar/pseuds/unclescar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as a game ends, the other pack arrives.  A fight breaks out and the identity of the stranger is revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mysterious Stranger in Beacon Hills - 3 The Truth

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE BE ADVISED THAT BOTH SERIES, THE BEAST THAT CHOOSES AND MYSTERIOUS STRANGER WILL BE REMOVED AT SOME POINT. I AM CURRENTLY WORKING ON RE-WRITING BOTH SERIES INTO ONE STORY.

Stiles was glad it was Saturday night because he didn’t know if he would be able to fall asleep at all, his heart was racing and he was afraid. News of what was going to happen this week was too much to wrap his head around. He was sitting staring at his computer but not really doing anything when his father passed his room.

“Hey are you ok?” his dad asked.

“Huh, yeah just a lot on my mind with the big game coming up and exams.”

“Well I’m sure you’ll do fine, don’t stress yourself over it. Look I’m on my way to work so I’ll see tomorrow.”

“Ok have a good night dad” Stiles said and then his dad left. Stiles opened his window and climbed into bed to try to get some sleep, which he didn’t think was possible but he fell asleep at some point because he was woken up by somebody’s lips gently kissing his back, slowly going from his lower back up his spine. He rolled over smiling and looked up to see Derek’s face and before he could say anything Derek was on top of him, kissing him. 

For the longest time they just laid there kissing, Stiles running his hands up and down Derek’s back, feeling the muscles, feeling the stubble on Derek’s face scraping the skin around his mouth.

“What kept you” Stiles asked when they finally broke apart and Derek started kissing his face and neck and nibbling on his ears.

“Peter and I split up and circled around the town to see if we saw or smelled any sign of this pack and to see if we could figure out where this mysterious man might be hiding out.”

“And did you find out anything?” Stiles asked. 

“No nothing” Derek said as he kissed his way along Stiles’ face, working his way from his left ear to his right.

“Derek I’m frightened” Stiles said suddenly and Derek stopped, and looked at him and he could tell Stiles wasn’t kidding when he saw his eyes were watery.

Derek got off the bed and pulled Stiles up with him “hey I’m not going to let anything happen to you or your dad” he said as he pulled Stiles close and hugged him tight. 

“You would protect my dad?” Stiles asked a bit surprised.

“Of course I would, he’s your father and all you have is each other.”

“I appreciate that and I’m sure my dad would as well if he knew about any of this but I don’t want you worried about us I want you to concentrate on the fight, we are all worried. I mean Scott, Erica & Boyd I know are worried about their families and I’m pretty sure Isaac is worried about his uncle.” 

“Stiles you’re talking like the entire town is going to be at this fight, if it evens comes to that.”

“What do you mean?”

“Peter and I talked and we plan to make regular trips as much as possible to check to see if this group is here and hopefully fight them ourselves.”

“You can’t do that Derek, you were just as worried about the six of you being able to handle this pack, even with the help of this stranger, and now you’re telling me you and Peter are going tackle them yourselves are you crazy?”

Derek sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Stiles onto his lap “Listen to me we are planning to take one or two of them on at a time and reduce their numbers to the point that if a big fight does take place we will be more evenly matched or maybe even have an advantage. Hey come on, have a little more confidence in us and our abilities.”

“Feel a little better now?” Derek asked as he started to gently kiss Stiles’ neck.

“A little” Stiles said and then Derek’s other hand grabbed his crotch and started massaging it.

“I see what you mean you do feel a bit….stiff, does this help?” Derek asked with a chuckle.

“Oh….yea…..that helps” Stiles said breathlessly as he wrapped his arms around Derek and started kissing him. 

Stiles stopped and got up off of Derek’s lap “strip….now” he said.

“Yes sir” Derek said with a smile and soon they were both naked and in bed.

The days seemed to be flying by, each day at lunch they all sat together talking about what was coming and when it was coming. They met up with Derek and Peter when they could to practice and every night since Saturday, Derek would climb into Stiles’ bedroom and they would help each other relieve tension. Stiles knew the others could smell Derek on him, especially since Saturday night Derek had been ‘filling’ Stiles with his ‘scent’ on a nightly basis. 

“Isaac?” Karl called out from his office when he heard somebody come in the house.

“Yes it’s me” Isaac answered as he started to head upstairs, when he got to the second floor Karl came out of his office looking worried.

“Is everything ok, how come you’re home so early?”

“Oh the team gets out early so we can have one final practice and then we get to come home and rest before the game tonight” Isaac explained.

“Oh ok I was worried you might be sick or something.”

“No I’m fine I’m just going up to shower and take a nap.”

“Ok, what time do you need to be up and do you want to eat dinner before the game?”

“I have to be back at school by six, the game’s at seven. As for dinner I’m not hungry and I don’t want to eat anything too heavy so maybe just a sandwich, are you coming to the game?”

“Of course I am but I have a business call I have to make at six so I’ll be there after that.”

Isaac was dead asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. It seemed like he had just fallen asleep when somebody was calling his name and shaking his shoulder, he opened his eyes to see Karl standing there smiling.

“It’s five o’clock” he said.

“Oh ok thanks” Isaac said as he got up. When he came downstairs Karl was waiting in the kitchen, a sandwich made and waiting for him.

“Thanks” Isaac said as he sat down to eat while Karl ate with him. They didn’t talk much but when Isaac could he would look at Karl and he was happy and at times like this he thought of talking to Karl about adoption so he would be his father but feared it was too soon for that and he was not sure if Karl wanted the same thing.

The game had just begun and Isaac was sitting on the bench with Stiles when he turned around and saw Karl sitting at the top of the bleachers next to Stiles’ dad, Karl smiled and waved and Isaac did the same. When he was out on the field playing he would glance over to see Karl watching and cheering him on which is something his father rarely did, if he even showed up for games. 

It was a close but exciting game and the home team ended up winning and there was a huge celebration on the field. The losing team wasted no time in getting back on their bus and leaving and shortly after that a group of people started walking onto the field from the opposite end and as more people noticed them the quieter it got until those that were left were standing around looking at these people wondering who they were. Scott and Stiles looked at each other and then the others, they knew this was it; this was that pack they were warned about. Stiles turned around to see if his father was still there and unfortunately he was, he was standing up with Isaac’s uncle watching from the bleachers but then Stiles saw something that made him feel more at ease, Derek and Peter were coming and he nudged Scott who turned a saw them coming as well. Scott took off his gloves and started to walk towards the strangers, who had stopped at mid-field. Boyd and Isaac did the same as Erica came down from the bleachers, but Isaac was nervous. He had always known that at some point Karl would find out what he was either by him telling him or by accident but he had hoped it wouldn’t be this soon and in a situation like this.

“McCall what are you all doing?” the coach asked but before he could answer Derek had walked past the coach and growled at him. They all backed away to the bleachers, everybody watching in stunned silence. Isaac just couldn’t bring himself to look at his uncle so he just kept walking with the others. For the longest time they stood looking at each other, nobody saying anything and Derek was the only one that was in his werewolf form. Soon all of them changed and they were all growling at each other getting ready to fight. Those watching gasped, some people screamed and ran away, Stiles’ dad ran down the bleachers to grab Stiles to get him out of there but Stiles refused to leave. When Isaac heard Stiles and his dad talking he turned and looked but Karl was gone and he didn’t see him on the field either. 

A girl screamed and they all turned to look, standing on the sidelines was a cloaked figure, the only movement was the cloak blowing in the slight breeze. Both packs and those that hadn’t run away all just stared.

“I had hoped you were smarter than this Devin but clearly I was wrong” the stranger said addressing what appeared to be the alpha male. 

“Do I know you?” Devin said.

“No but I thought your one pack member might have told you about me. I’m disappointed ginger, and after all I did for you” the stranger said looking at a red headed werewolf standing in the background. Devin and his mate both turned to look at him and then they looked back at the stranger.

“His name is Tim and he did mention something about us not coming here otherwise it would be the death of us all” Devin said.

“Are we to believe that you are the one that told him this?”

“Yes it was I who gave him the warning message” the stranger said.

Derek, Scott and the others didn’t do anything, they just remained were they were observing the exchange as did Stiles and his dad.

“And this is the threat that is to be the death of us all, a bunch of high school kids?” the alpha female said as they all burst out laughing. 

“What is your name?” the stranger asked the female.

“Jennifer, not that it’s any business of yours” she said sarcastically.

“Why are you hiding under that cloak?” Jennifer asked in return.

“I have my reasons, none of which are any of your business but it’s nice to meet you Jennifer.”

“This doesn’t have to be a blood bath Devin, I’ll make a deal with you. You and me fight, winner takes all” the stranger said. Peter and Derek growled, clearly not happy about that deal. In the meantime Devin was looking around at his pack and thinking about it.

“Just you and me, nobody else and whoever wins gets this territory losers have to leave correct?”

“Exactly” the stranger said. Scott and Isaac both had to grab and restrain Derek and Peter.

“Ok you’ve got yourself a deal” Devin said and soon all the other werewolves from both packs backed away. Stiles, his dad, and the other remaining humans also backed away.

“This should be easy” Devin said as he growled and put on a bit display all the while the cloaked stranger remained where he was not making a move. Devin took two steps when he started to charge and in less time than it takes to blink, he stopped dead and Erica felt her hair blow slightly in a breeze. 

“I win” the werewolves heard the stranger say, who was now standing at the opposite side of the field. 

Devin fell over dead, his head falling away from his body. Jennifer and several other people screamed and she turned to go after the stranger, but Derek tackled her and soon the rest of the pack was involved in the fight. Stiles watched as a werewolf charged at the cloaked stranger and he saw the man remove his cloak and turn at the last minute biting the werewolf’s throat and falling to the ground with him. 

The stranger had gray skin and long black claws. His mouth protruded slightly almost like a wolf but he still had a human look and his mouth was full of lethal looking teeth and fangs longer than Peter’s or Derek’s or any of the others. 

Stiles looked at his dad who was just staring in complete shock; the others that remained took off running back into the school when Devin fell over. 

Derek was having a hell of time with Jennifer until Erica showed up and soon she was fighting with the alpha female and holding her own.

“Uh Derek” Stiles said as he saw a group of werewolves heading towards him and his dad. Derek heard Stiles and got up and jumped in front them in that same protective stance. Four werewolves were coming but suddenly three fell dead leaving Derek to fight the remaining one. Stiles and his dad looked to see the stranger licking blood off his hands and he turned and winked at them before vanishing. 

The fight seemed to end just as quickly as it started, when the dust settled Stiles took a head count and breathed a sigh of relief, everybody was still standing, even the stranger. At the far end of the field there was a group of people that came with the others but never moved during the fight but now that it was over they calmly walked over and picked up the dead bodies of the other pack and started to leave. One of them, a young girl stopped and turned and looked at the others.

“Thank you” she said quietly and then she too turned and left. 

Peter and Derek gathered the others around and they all checked to make sure each was alright and Stiles walked away to go over to them as well, leaving his father just standing there.

They had lined up and were now standing staring at the stranger, Derek felt a hand slip into his and he smiled at Stiles. The stranger, who watched the others leave turned around and Isaac realized something, there was something familiar about him and he started to walk towards him.

Scott grabbed his arm to stop him but Isaac just shook him off and continued walking towards the stranger. 

He finally got close to him and looked at him carefully and then the stranger smiled and gently touched Isaac on the cheek.

“Uncle Karl?” Isaac asked. As they all watched the stranger changed back and standing there was Isaac’s uncle Karl. Derek, Stiles and the others all looked at each other in amazement and they too started to walk over to them.

“Why don’t we go home and I’ll explain everything. You are all welcome to join us if you like” Karl said. They all looked at each other and agreed.

“Oh Stiles your father is more than welcome to join us but you might want to make sure he’s ok” Karl said and they all turned to see the sheriff still standing there the same shocked look on his face, it appeared he wasn’t even aware that Stiles was no longer standing there with him.

“Oh shit….uh dad?” Stiles said as he ran over to his father.

When they got to Karl’s they all drifted to the kitchen because it was the biggest room where they could all sit comfortably. Karl went to the fridge and started taking out all the cold cuts and leftovers and putting everything out “please help yourselves to anything you like” Karl said as he sat down at the table next to Isaac. 

“I’m sorry I kept this from you but I wasn’t sure how to tell you or how you would handle it with all you’ve already been through but please know I never had any intention of keeping it from you” Karl said making sure he looked Isaac in the eye so he knew he was not lying.

“You’re not the only one that was keeping a secret” Isaac said.

“No but the difference is, is that I knew what you were the second you walked into that conference room at the school.”

“How did you know?”

“When you get to be my age you sense those that are different and I could smell you.”

Isaac looked at him, confused as did everybody else.

“Stiles and his dad are human so they can’t smell as well as the rest of us, and you are all so used to being around each other you don’t smell it either but I knew by your scent that you were a werewolf.”

“What are you exactly?” Peter asked and when Karl looked around the table, everybody was looking at him and he knew they all wanted to know the answer but he turned to Isaac because that was who he cared about most and was worried about.

“Are you sure you’re ready to hear this?” he asked and Isaac shook his head yes so when Karl started to explain he mostly looked at Isaac because that was who he owed the explanation to the most.

“When I was forty I was traveling on business well into Eastern Europe. At the time, the stories of vampires and werewolves were still very popular, especially in certain parts of the area. In those times, people locked themselves in their homes when the sun set and never went into the woods.”

“In those times, when was this, how old are you?” Isaac asked.

“I’ll get to that, please let me finish. Anyway I was on a business trip and coming from London, I didn’t really believe those stories myself so one night I couldn’t sleep and went for a walk. I was staying in a small village for the night and since I was not familiar with the area I made sure not to wonder too far away but I ended up walking too far and found myself in the woods and I was hearing noises I never heard before. I turned and started to make my way back when out of nowhere somebody tackled me and knocked me down. I remember him lying on top of me and feeling a searing pain in my neck. I tried to push him off but it was like being pinned under a stone slab, he wouldn’t budge and I felt myself getting weak and I remember thinking that the stories I heard about vampires were true and I thought I was dead as he continued to drain me but then there was a noise that caused him to stop and he turned and looked into the trees. I turned my head as well but couldn’t see anything but I heard something coming, it sounded big and loud. The vampire hissed and I remember something big and hairy charging from the trees and tackling the vampire knocking him off of me and I was rolled onto my side from the impact and saw the vampire fighting with what I would later realize was a werewolf.”

Karl had gone from looking at Isaac when he started talking to staring off and he when he realized this he looked back at Isaac again and then at the others at the table, he had to chuckle as he had a very captive audience. 

“Soon I felt the ground vibrate underneath me and more werewolves came charging out of the woods, one of them stopped and looked at me and it bit me. When the others arrived the vampire was outnumbered and took off, the werewolves chasing after him.”

“What did you do, how did you survive this?” Erica asked.

“I was weak and I knew I was dying, or at least I thought I was at the time, so I dragged myself further into the woods away from the trail because I knew people would be traveling along it once the sun came up. I dragged myself until I found a large fallen tree and crawled under it, I don’t know how long I was there but when I woke up I felt strange, like my body was tingling, full of energy I wanted to go back to the inn I was staying at but was afraid of how they would react because I didn’t know what they knew, I didn’t know if I looked different and I didn’t know how long I had been out there, so I waited until dark again and snuck into the room I was staying in and gathered my things and snuck out again.”

“What did you do?” Stiles asked in awe and Karl smiled.

“I went into hiding and eventually found an abandoned house in the woods and stayed there until I could figure out what to do, what I was.”

“So what are you exactly?” Isaac finally asked.

“I’m a hybrid; that is the best way to describe it in modern terms. I’m half vampire and half werewolf and as far as I know I am the only one of my kind.”

“What did you do, I mean obviously you went on with life but how?” Isaac asked.

“Well the next night after I found that abandoned house I started to make my way back home. The further I got away from that area I was able to start staying in inn’s again and when I returned to London I came back on the day of a funeral, my own. It seemed word reached my wife and family that I had died so going home was out of the question. So I got out of there before anybody recognized me and returned to where it all started. I had to find somebody who could tell me what I was and hopefully tell me how to survive. Eventually I found a vampire who didn’t run away from me, his name was Victor and I told him what happened to me and he was fascinated by my story and he helped me understand what I was and how to survive. I could survive on blood like a vampire but I could also eat like a normal person because of the werewolf in me as well and I spent about fifty years with him traveling and learning.”

“Did you ever run into werewolves again?” Scott asked.

“Yes I actually come across a pack of them one night out with Victor, they encircled us ready to attack but something stopped them, they realized there was something different about me and they just stared at me. That was the first time I changed into what you saw tonight. The idea of being attacked triggered it, even Victor was surprised by my appearance, although not as surprised as I was of course.”

“And they left you alone?” Derek asked.

“Yes because they could tell I was not something to fight, they sensed I was stronger and more lethal so they left us alone.”

“Whatever happened to Victor?” Boyd asked.

“The last time I saw him he was living quite comfortably in the English countryside, he has a large home and territory. Because of his age he is able to easily scare off any vampires that try to move into his territory.”

“So how old is he and how old are you?”

“I was born in seventeen sixty-seven.”

There were no more questions just stunned looks of everybody at the table.

“I’m not sure what is harder to believe, that there are vampires or that you’re two hundred forty-five years old” Stiles said.

“You do realize Stiles that you and your dad are the only humans sitting at this table” Karl said and after a few moments of silence they all burst out laughing. 

“Are we even related?” Isaac asked looking sad and it broke Karl’s heart so he took Isaac’s hands in his and made Isaac look at him.

“Yes we are I didn’t lie about that, just not as closely as I told you. Like I said I stayed with Victor for about fifty years which was more than enough time to be able to return to London which is what I did and I found my kids and grandkids, of course I didn’t reveal myself to them but I watched over them and I’ve been doing that ever since and you Isaac are a descendant of mine, as are you two” Karl said suddenly turning to look at Peter and Derek and they looked at each other than they looked at Karl.

“Wait, I’m related to them?” Isaac said.

“Distantly related but yes you have common ancestry” Karl said. 

“So what happens now?” Isaac asked.

“How about we eat” Karl said and everybody got up and started making plates and talking and for the next few hours they all sat around talking, and laughing and Isaac stuck to Karl the entire time. When it got close to midnight everybody was tired and they all got up to leave. The sheriff started walking home and he turned when he realized Stiles wasn’t with him and saw him talking with Derek, “come on you two” he said and they both looked at him, Derek more shocked than Stiles. 

“I know about you and Stiles Derek and I don’t want you waking me up again climbing into his bedroom window so let’s go” he said and they just followed him home.

After seeing them all to the door, Karl returned to the kitchen where Isaac was still sitting playing with his fingers.

Karl sat down and looked at Isaac “something still on your mind?” he asked.

Isaac never looked up; he just continued to sit there staring at his fingers as he played with them. He opened his mouth like he was about to say something but then seemed to changed his mind.

“Isaac I told you that you could ask me anything and you can also tell me anything as well.”

“Were you serious about traveling with you this summer” Isaac asked, even though that really wasn’t what he really wanted to ask. 

“Of course I was, I really do have business planned and we are definitely going and now that you know everything would you like to meet Victor?”

Isaac’s head shot up and smiled.

“Are you serious, we can see Victor?”

“Absolutely and I think you’ll like him, when you meet him you would never know he was a vampire. He goes out during the day, he has beds in his house, a swimming pool, and it’s all very normal looking. Now why don’t you ask me what you really want to ask me” Karl said leaning in closer to Isaac.

Isaac was surprised both by Karl suddenly leaning in close and by the fact that Karl seemed to know that was something more important on his mind.

“Earlier I was thinking or more like wondering if you would…..” Isaac couldn’t get it out, he couldn’t say it and he got choked up but once again Karl seemed to know what he was already thinking. 

“You wanted to talk to me about adoption” Karl said and Isaac again looked at him, his eyes welled up with tears. Karl just smiled at him, “that business call I had tonight, that was to my lawyer who is on the east coast right now, he is going to start the adoption process when he gets back to his office here on Monday” Karl said and Isaac just looked at him smiling despite the tears running down his face. They both stood up and hugged each other. 

“Hey, it’s completely up to you, but do you think any of your friends would want to go with us?”

“Oh I don’t know I don’t know if they can afford a trip like that.”

“Well Derek is old enough but I’ll have to talk to the parents of the others. I’m sure if I point it out as an educational trip.”

“Do you really think the sheriff is going to allow Stiles to go on a trip like that if Derek goes?” Isaac asked.

“Oh I see your point; well it can’t hurt to try.”


End file.
